1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to docking device, and in particular relates to a docking device for connection to a tablet computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet computers are gradually becoming popular. The tablet computer is usually operated via a touch screen disposed thereon. However, the tablet computer can also be connected to a docking device, and operated via a keyboard, mouse or other interface devices.
Conventionally, the tablet computer is foxed to the docking device with an immobile mounting angle, and the mounting angle of the tablet computer therefore cannot be adjusted according to the demands of users.